The End Of My World As I Know It
by Specks52
Summary: Written for Day 2 of Faberry Week, Zombie Apocalypse on tumblr . Leave a comment please. :


**Okay guys this was written for Day 2 of Faberry Week, Zombie Apocalypse on tumblr (Day 18 for my personal Faberry Month) this was more fun to write than I care to admit but hey enjoy.**

**Happy Reading, leave a comment please. :)**

**The End Of My World As I Know It**

I stood with my gun cocked and ammo laced to both sides of my leather pants. I breathed silently not wanting to alert any of them that I was around. I turned to look at Quinn who nodded earnestly. She pulled the pin and I pulled the door open quickly. She tossed the grenade down through the middle of them. The walkers came towards the noise and I slammed the door shut. Quinn moved deftly towards me with the fire blanket placing it over us both. She covered herself and me with the blanket whispering in my ear.

"Hold tight"

The walkers' groans got louder as they got closer.

Boom!

The fire engulfed us both and I closed my eyes feeling. Quinn pulled me tighter to her back. The raging fire disappeared and everything went silent. Quinn pulled the blanket from around us and I huffed in the smoke a little.

I looked around gun ready to fire. A few walkers survived the blast so I took care of them before more turned up. Quinn stuffed the blanket into her bag.

"We gotta go" I said pointing in the direction lots of moaning was coming from.

Quinn put the bag around he back removing the two handguns she had in her leg holsters.

"I'm almost out of ammo" Quinn mused as we ran down through the room full of body parts and spots of fire.

"Move it Rach" she said opening the door. We ran outside the high school dodging the few walkers around there. I pointed to where I left the jeep and Quinn nodded. The sun was setting behind us and we had to get back to the others before darkness came.

I opened the door closest to me sliding in so while Quinn got into the driver's side.

She laid her guns in her lap and I pointed mine towards the window in case it was needed.

"Let's get outta here" Quinn said turning the keys to the ignition. She put the handbrake down and pushed the gear into drive when someone hung through my window. I jumped and my hand was gripped by the walker and I tried to get away. Quinn leaned put both her hands around me and pulled me close to her. The walker who I realized was Finn held onto her hand and bit her on the wrist before I could get the shot into his head.

Quinn screamed out in pain and I closed my eyes. He bit her, Quinn was bitten, which meant she was infected, she's going to die.

Quinn pulled out of the parking lot away from the half a dozen walkers headed towards us.

"Hold the steering wheel" Quinn said ripping a piece of her shirt off and wrapping around her hand. Blood seeped through the cloth and I saw the look on her face.

In silence we drove until it was just us on the road. Quinn pulled over to the side of the road by the park we used to bring her daughter Beth to play at. Beth loved the swings best before all of this happened. We had all been through so much over the last couple of months and a 3 years old shouldn't have to see so much terror.

It started with the man eating another man's face, and then the outbreak began to spread. First in the entire state, then the country, then the world was over. Quinn was my bestfriend for as long as I could remember and when my dads became infected it was Quinn who came to my rescue. She stormed through the door and made sure neither of them could hurt me. I had been trapped in my bedroom for 4 days before cellphone coverage went away. I was going to slice my wrist when Quinn came for me.

After Quinn and Puck had Beth and I became a godmother I started realizing that my affections for her were more than any bestfriend should have and one day she kissed me and that was it. Where we were now was painful because I was going to lose her and I can't live without her.

She looked at me and ran her good hand along the side of my face. "Leave me here" she said handing all her fire power to me. I shook my head scared.

"I'm not leaving you" I said putting both my hands on her face. A thin sheen of sweat layered her face.

"You have to leave me here baby" she said "I promised to always protect you; you remember that promise we made to each other when we were kids. I promised to never hurt you or let anyone hurt you. If I stay with you I'll be hurting you and you know it"

"We also promised each other never to leave one another and said we'd get married on the top of a mountain but we aren't doing that now are we?" I replied with tears falling from my face. She cried as well and I pulled her closer to me.

"I'm not leaving you here to put a bullet through your brain Quinn"

"I can't go back to Beth and the others while I'm infected Rachel I won't put them or you in danger like that"

"I'm not living without you Quinn, we told Santana, Mike and Sugar where to go to meet the other survivors if we weren't back in an hour. They know to leave without us Quinn Beth will be more than okay with them. We both trust those guys more than anyone else in the world other than each other. She'll be safe"

Quinn put her forehead to mine and kissed me. "I can't believe this is happening. Rach just let me go and you can catch up to them"

I slapped Quinn's face lightly. "What do you think would happen if the roles were reversed? You would want to come with me right? You wouldn't leave me alone even if I begged you so I'm staying with you. If this ends for you today it ends for us both because I can't live without you, I won't" I said

"Where do you want to go?" she asked

"Our house" I replied. She turned the keys to the ignition and pulled off the sidewalk by the park. We ran over the random walker as we got closer to her former residence. Her parents stopped talking to her years ago and she and Puck shared an apartment where they raised Beth together. I moved in a year later when Quinn and I got together. I was visiting my dads when all this craziness went down. By the time we got back to the others Puck, Finn and Brittany were gone.

We pulled into our driveway and got out quickly. It was always best to be off the streets as night came, that's why it was so time-critical to get back to the others before we were left; but that no longer mattered.

I was about to open the door when Quinn stood in front of me and went in first with both her guns in hand. I put the flashlight in her mouth and threw a flare in to give us additional light. One by one we checked each room, and then walked to our bedroom.

I looked at our bed where Quinn sat silently. The infection must've been spreading throughout her body because she started shivering. I blocked the door with our dressed thanking heavens, which seemed pointless nowadays, that it was easy enough for me to move but heavy enough for me not to have to worry about walkers coming in. I watched Quinn take her shoes off and discard her weapons onto her bedside table and got into bed.

"Come lay with me" she whispered.

I nodded and did the same keeping my gun closer at hand than she was. She pulled me closer to her and I could feel her breath as ragged as it was pick up.

"I've always loved you" she said

"I've always loved you too. You are everything to me"

"I don't want to die Rachel" she said her body rocking with tears.

"I know baby" I said running my hand through her hair.

"Promise me something" she said timidly. "Put a bullet through my brain baby I can't take the idea of knowing I could be one of those things. When the time comes put a bullet into my brain"

"I'll take care of it Quinn, don't you worry. I'll take care of everything" I promised.

"I imagined growing old with you and Puck living not too far so that Beth would get to see us all and she would be an outstanding woman with a husband or wife whichever she decided and kids. I wanted grandkids Rach, lots and lots of grandkids to spoil. Kinda like how your dads did to her"

"We'll have that Quinn, I'll meet you in the afterlife and we'll have everything we ever wanted" Quinn went silent and I pulled her closer to me as the screeching of walkers outside got a little louder. I didn't bother to light a candle because I didn't want to see Quinn like this. I could feel her body getting hotter and she shivered violently in my hands. She whistled a little and I chuckled.

"That's our song" I said as she attempted to whistle Hey Jude.

"It always will be" she said "Rach it's time" she said shivering. She reached behind her for her gun and shakily handed it to me.

"This one is easier to use rather than yours" she explained

I could hear myself crying now and she shhhed me. "It's okay Rach, I'll see you soon. I promise" she said kissing my hand.

"Kiss me" I said bring my lips to hers. Her warm kiss brought flashes of our encounters from when we were kids to this day.

"I love you" I said through loads of tears.

"I love you too Rach" she whispered as I brought the gun close to her head. She sat up as weakly as possible and I could barely make out her whispers of the song.

_**Hey Jude don't be afraid**_

"See you soon BerryBoo" she said as I pulled the trigger. Quinn slumped into me and I cried louder. I put the gun down on the bed trying to get over the ringing in my ears for the close proximity.

"I'm so so sorry baby" I said pulling her closer. I didn't want it to happen like this but it was way better than the alternative. I laid her on her spot on the bed and took the gun in my hand.

"See you soon" I whispered before putting the gun to my head and pulling the trigger.

Everything was bright…I put my hand over my eyes so I could see my surroundings. The park. It was the park where we used to take Beth and she was there, she came running up to me and jumped into my hands.

Quinn followed her smiling brightly. Santana, Finn, Puck and everyone else surrounded us with equally happy smiles on their faces. If they were here could it mean they all died as well?

"I told you I'll see you soon" Quinn said pulling me in for a kiss.

Afterlife wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
